Double Trouble
'''Double Trouble '''is the second chapter on the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation Plot Will brings in a new member named Kate (KCisaGleek98) everybody welcomes her excluding Chriss (Trae 209) because he remembered that she pushed him by the lockers but it was Amelia (KCisaGleek98) that pushed him so he convinced everyone to make her life miserable to make her quit New Directions but it will be revealed that she has a twin sister so everyone will apologize to her also there will be another student that will audition for glee club. Songs Episode Everyone enters the choir room "Wow the first day of Glee meetings i'm so excited" Chriss said "Yeah i heard the past members only won one National title" Ariana said "And since were all sophomores we can lead this glee club into a lot of National titles" Franklin said "YEAH!!" Everyone shouts "You know that feeling you're so happy that you wanna just break into a song?" Charlie said "I know brotha been there" Chriss said "Well then let's do it" Eden said "Oh ooh, Oh ooh, Oh ooh, Oh ooh Stepped up in the party like my name was “that bitch”. All these haters mad because I’m so established. They know I’m a beast, yeah I’m a freaking savage haters you can kill yourself" ''Ariana sang ''"In my space shuttle and I’m not coming down I’m a stereo and she’s just so monotone Sometimes it’s just me and all my bottles all alone I ain’t coming back this time" Chriss sang '' ''"I can’t believe it, it’s so amazing. This club is heating, this party’s blazing. I can’t believe it, this beat is banging.I can’t believe it, I can’t believe i-it." Eden sang "Hey check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out Yeah yeah, I’m feeling it now-ow check it out,check it out,check it out" Charlie sang "Check this mother-fucker out! It got me in the club, in the club, just rocking like this…oh oh oh" Eden sang "The DunDun The sun done Yep, the sun done Came up, but we still up in dungeon The DunDun Yep, in London Competition, why yes I would love some How the fuck they get mad cause they run done Mad cause I'm getting money in abundance Man I can't even count all of these hundreds Duffle bag every time I go to SunTrust I leave the rest just to collect interest I mean interest fuck my nemesis exclamation… just for emphasis And I don’t sympathize, cause you a simple bitch I just pop up on these hoes on some pimple shit And put the iron to your face you old wrinkled bitch" Franklin sang "We just had to kill it We on the radio hotter than a skillet We in the club making party people holla Money in the bank we be getting top dollar I’m a big baller" Charlie sang "You a little smaller Step up to my level, you need to grow a little taller I’m shot caller Get up off my collar You a Chihuahua I’m a Rottweiler" Eden sang "I can’t believe it, it’s so amazing. I can’t believe it, this beat is banging. I can’t believe it, it’s so amazing.'I can’t believe it, I can’t believe i-it." Chriss sang' "Hey check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out,check it out check it out,check it out" Everybody sang "Ye-ye-ye-yeah" Franklin sang'' After the performance everyone clapped then Mr. Schue arrives "It was an eight guys but we need a ten" Mr. Schue said "Well we gotta practice more" Charlie said And be more specific about your song choice" Mr. Schue said "Fine" Chriss said with a sad mood "But it was great" Mr. Schue said "Yeah.. whatever you say" Ariana said "OK so we have a new member today please welcome Katherine Meyer" Mr. Schue said then a blonde girl arrives Then Chriss remembered the girl,then a flashback of him being pushed by the lockers is shown Then everyone happily greets her except for Chriss "Is it me or this bitch looks familiar" Chriss silently said '''TITLE CARD ____________________________________________ Franklin is walking in the hallway then Chriss pulled him "What is your proble... oh Chriss it's you" Franklin said "Frank, we have a 911 emergency in our hands " Chriss said "Really my hand says 905-65-36 and it has a little note that says call me cutie" Franklin said "What? no that new girl Katherine" Chriss said "Yeah she's cute you know she looks like Rapunzel but much cuter and is a bit hot" Franklin said "Yeah but she's an egg sucking poser" Chriss said "Wait really? she told me she's allergic to eggs" Franklin said "Listen on the first day of school when i saw the glee club flyer she pushed me by the lockers" Chriss said "Whoah that's too bad i actually like her" Franklin said "So we need to make her quit because she might ruin our chances in competing in Sectionals" Chriss said "Well alright" Franklin said ____________________________________ In the choir room "OK guys so here's the plan when she comes in here no one will talk to her" Chriss said. "Is that torture enough?" Ariana asked. "Well that's the first degree of hell for her" Chriss said "She's coming" Charlie shouts Katherine enters the choir room with a smile "Hi Franklin" Katherine said. Franklin looks "Hey.. Kather.." Then Chriss bumped his shoulder to Franklin's shoulder signaling not to talk to her "Uhmm OK" Katherine said. Then continues walking "Hey Charlie,Chriss" Katherine said. Charlie looks at her then looks away and Chriss looked at her and rolled his eyes then she looked a bit sad then continues walking "Hi Ariana" Katherine said Ariana looked at her then she rolled her eyes and scoffed then she sitted next to Ariana but Ariana transferred besides Charlie which made her sad Then Mr. Schuester arrives "Hey guys" Mr. Schue said "Hi Mr. Schue" Everybody said "OK so today we will brainstorm song selections for Invitationals since you are the "brand new" New Directions so i think everyone should know all of you" Mr. Schue said "Mr. Schue maybe what you meant to say is some of you?" Chriss said then everybody laughs Then Katherine was a bit hurt on what Chriss said because she knows that he was talking about her and Franklin is looking sadly at her inside he doesn't torture Katherine into quitting. ____________________________________ IN THE HALLWAY Ariana is by her locker getting some stuff then Kate arrives "Hey Ariana?" Kate asked "Yup? whata do you want?" Ariana said "Are you all mad at me?" Kate asked Then Ariana looks at Kate trying to form a lie "Nope so i gotta go okay" Ariana said then leaves As Ariana walks she looks at Kate feeling guilty for lying to her and Chriss _______________________________________ IN THE CAFETERIA "OK so phase two denial when she ask if she can sit next to us we will make some excuses okay?" Chriss said "But phase two kinda cancels phase one because you said don't talk, know we're gonna make excuses that's like talking to her" Ariana said "OK fine forget phase one copy that?" Chriss asked "Roger that" Eden said "Yes sir" Ariana and Charlie said "About face" Franklin said then everyone looks at him "WHAT?" Franklin asked "Nothing.. look she's coming" Ariana said silently Katherine then arrives "Hey Ariana can i sit here?" Katherine said. "Sorry,it's taken" Ariana said "Well okay" Katherine said then she continues walking "Hey Franklin can i sit next to you?" Katherina asked "Uhmm sorry i have someone to meet it's reserved" Franklin said "Who?" Katherine asked "Mr. Kidney the janitor he's gonna..... teach me the art of proper mop usage" Franklin said Then Chriss,Charlie,Eden and Ariana are giving him big eyed stares signaling to make his excuse propriate "I mean i gotta go i wasn't hungry at all bye" Franklin said then quickly leaves Then Chriss,Charlie,Eden and Ariana was laughing at Katherine Then Katherine looked a bit upset then proceeded in looking for a chair "Hey Charlie can i please sit there?" Katherine said "Sorry it's...." Charlie said "Taken i get it okay i'll just sit over that table alone" Katherine said then leaves "Mission accomplish guys now were up for phase three tomorrow" Chriss said Then everyone grins at him _____________________________ IN THE LIBRARY Franklin is reading some books then she spots Katherine trying to reach a book at the bookshelf then a cheerleader pushes her dropping all the books she collected then some cheerleaders laugh at her then Franklin couldn't take it anymore so he helped her. "Hey you okay?" Franklin asked "Yeah i think so" Katherine said "Really?" Franklin asked "Yeah i'm fine" Katherine said "Look about my attitude lately i'm sorry it's just your the first girl to notice me,talk to me and approach me i was just nervous" Franklin said "Is that all?" Katherine asked "Yup i'm sorry i'm not avoiding you i'm just...." Franklin said then rans out of words "Enduring me i get it okay" Katherine said then walks away "Wait no....no.. Kath" Franklin said then Katherine leaves Then Franklin looked guilty because he didn't tell her the whole reason why he is avoiding her. Then Amelia bumps into his shoulder ____________________________ Amelia is walking on the hallways then Chriss,Eden,Aria and Charlie are spying on her "So guys this will be the ultimate prank it's so ultimate i call it The Black Friday Experience" Chriss said "Wait why do you call it The Black Friday Experience?" Charlie asked "Because when she opens her locker there will be black paint all over" Chriss said "And how where you able to open her locker?" Ariana asked "Well i'm kinda handy when it comes to opening lockers without the combo" Chriss said "Look she's about to open her locker" Eden said Amelia opened her locker then a bucket full of black paint pour all over her then all the students laughed at her then she got pissed "OK who did this??!!!" Amelia loudly said Then Chriss,Eden,Ariana and Charlie comes out "It was my plan gotta problem with that?" Chriss asked "Of course not" Amelia said "Wait really?" Charlie asked Amelia was laughing sarcasticly "No" Amelia said "I will kill the four of you!!" Amelia shouts "Are you serious?" Eden asked "Literally?" Charlie asked "No i'm just gonna crack your heads,break your arms,rip your legs out and use them as baseball equipments" Amelia said Then Amelia screams and chases Eden,Chriss,Ariana and Charlie "Get away from us were sorry!" Charlie said while running "No i wanna get even with all of you" Amelia said while chasing them "For god sake please spare me i'm just an innocent girl" Ariana said while running "In your dreams Richie Bitchy" Amelia said "Damn it! damn it! damn it!" Eden shouts "Katherine get away from us you freak!" Chriss shouted "Wait?Wait?Wait what? Kate hell no i'm not Kate" Amelia said "Well who are you?" Ariana asked "I'm Amelia,Kate's bad-ass and hot twin sister" Amelia said "TWIN SISTER??!!!" The four of them simultaneously said "Yeah i'm Amelia,i have a twin sister named Kate and i wil still destroy you" Amelia shouts Then Amelia grabbed them and they screamed ________________________________________________ IN THE CLINIC "OK so your bones aren't that broken but you have a lot of bruises and scratches scattered in every parts of your body so i'll say you're all fine" the nurse said Then the four of them are bandaged "I'll be back" the nurse said then leaves "So what lesson did you learn?" Franklin asked "Never ever never pull of a prank without permission" Chriss said "Never lie to a girl with a twin sister" Ariana said "Don't judge a book by it's cover" Charlie said "I don't know? boys shouldn't play with grls?" Eden said "No,maybe,a bit and hell no" Franklin said "Then what is the lesson?" The four of them simultaneously asked "That's why i was asking you i wanna know if you know what the lesson is" Franklin said "Maybe let's go with don't judge a book by it's cover you guys agree?" Charlie asked "Yeah yeah" Franklin said "Uh hah" Ariana said "Lezz go" Eden said Then all of them left the clinic ___________________________________________________ IN THE CHOIR ROOM "Guys what will you say?" Franklin said "Sorry for being a manbitch" Chriss said "I apologize for lying to you" Ariana said "I'm sorry for making you look bad" Charlie said "I'm just sorry for everything" Eden said "It's OK guys i understand" Kate said "So to fully apologize to you we prepared a number for you but it's cool you can sing" Chriss said "You know that I’m a crazy bitch I do what I want, when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control But you don’t really give a shiii Ya go with it, go with it, go with it Cause you’re freakin’ crazy Rock n’ roll" Ariana sang "You-ou said “hey What’s your name?”It took one look and Now I’m not the same." Chriss sang "Yeah, you said “Hey”And since that day, You stole my heart and you’re the one to blame yeah" Franklin sang' "And that’s why I smile. It’s been a while Since everyday and everything has felt this right'And now You turn it all around And suddenly you’re all I need The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile." Kate sang' "When you first left me, I was wanting more You were kissing that girl next door What you do that for? what do you do that for" Charlie sang' "I didn't know what to say,I never been on my own that way,Just sat by myself all day" Eden sang "You-ou said “hey (Franklin: Hey) What’s your name?” (Franklin: What's your name?) It took one look and'Now I’m not the same. Yeah, you said “Hey” (Franklin: Hey) And since that day (Franklin: Since that day), You stole my heart and you’re the one to blame Yeah" Chriss and Kate sang'' '"And that’s why I smile. It’s been a while Since everyday and everything has felt this right And now You turn it all around And suddenly you’re all I need The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile. The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile" Charlie sang Then everybody had a group hug "Thank you,thank you guys for that wonderful mash-up" Kate said "You're welcome it was Franklin's idea you know" Ariana said Then Kate blushed "Thank you Franklin" Kate said then hugged Franklin "Uhmm, your welcome" Franklin said Then Mr. Schuester arrives "Hello gang another student will audition for us today" Mr. Schuester said. "Wow two students in one week wow glee club is back on top baby" Chriss said "I know what ya mean Chriss,so without further a do i would like you all to meet Franchessca Gray" Mr. Schue said then a brown haired girl arrives and Charlie was shocked to see the girl "So Franchessca what will you sing for us today?" Mr. Schue asked "My favorite song from my favorite musical You Must Love Me from Evita" Franchessca said "Go and razzle dazzle us" Mr. Schue said "Where do we go from here? this isn't where we intended to be we had it all, you beleived in me; i believed in you. certainties disappear what do we do for our dream to survive? how do we keep all our passions alive as we used to do? deep in my heart, i'm concealing things that i'm longing to say scared to confess what i'm feeling... 'frightened you'll slip away you must love me you must love me "Wow she's good" Chriss whispered to Charlie "Who cares?" Charlie whispered Then Chriss was shocked on what Charlie said "Why are you at my side? how can i be any use to you now? give me a chance, and i'll let you see how 'nothing has changed!! deep in my heart, i'm concealing things that i'm longing to say scared to confess what i'm feeling... frightened you'll slip away you must love me you must love me" "Wow she is a belter" Ariana said "I know right" Eden said "The New Directions next Rachel Berry" Franklin said "You must love me!" Franchessca belts out After the performance everybody went to her and gave her a hug except for Charlie "There is no way i'm gonna settle with you again" ___________________________________ '''ON THE HALLWAY Franchessca is getting stuff from her locker then Charlie arrives "Quit glee club now" Charlie said "No way i love it there" Franchessca said "There is no hell way i'm gonna settle in that glee club with you" Charlie madly said "Who said anything about settling Charlie remember you were the one that was settling not me" Franchessca said "So that's why you came here to rub on my face that i was a settler!!?" Charlie madly asked "No listen, i wanna make things right again Charlie i'm sorry about that night" Franchessca said "You know you can cheat with anyone,just not him" Charlie said then walks out leaving Franchessca speechless ____________________________ THE END Trivia *Franklin states that everyone is a sophomore, this is false. Eden is a freshmen.